This invention relates to an inorganic oxide, its process of preparation, catalysts which contain it and its use in hydrocarbon conversion processes such as isomerisation, dewaxing, isodewaxing processes and cracking processes.
Laminar materials such as clays which expand in the presence of water are capable, in suitable conditions, of being intercalated with organic and/or inorganic substances with the object of separating their lamellae in such a way that the forces which keep them together decrease drastically until they are so weak that agitation is capable of separating them i.e. dispersing them.
The present invention provides an oxide material which in its calcined form has an X-ray diffraction pattern which includes the values shown in Table 3, and surface area characteristics, determined by N2 adsorption desorption, of a microporous surface area of at least 20 m2gxe2x88x921 and an external surface area of at least 350 m2gxe2x88x921 or contains micropores and has a total surface area of at least 400 m2gxe2x88x921 e.g. at least 4502/g and an external surface area of at least 350 e.g. at least 400 m2/g. The material, which is hereafter also called ITQ-6, has a microporous structure and elevated external surface area, capable of supporting Brxc3x6nsted and Lewis acid centres and characterised by its X-ray diffraction pattern and its adsorption properties, and optionally its catalytic properties.
The present invention also provides a process for preparing an oxide material of the, invention, which process comprises at least partially delaminating a product 1 having, after drying, an X-ray diffraction pattern as shown in FIG. 2, with basal spacings and relative intensities as summarized in Table 2.